Oh Magister Tenyson
by aikkokikizawa
Summary: Rook has always felt this way about Magister Tenyson.But,he's always wondered how Magister Tenyson felt about him.Did he feel the same way?Was he even like that?Would he even go for an alien like Rook?So many questions,and every anserw was worth everything Rook had lived for...


I know it may seem like a wierd couple, but I mean c'mon!Have you seen the way they flirt in the episodes?! just in case you're wondering, this is a slash between Grandpa Max and here you are. Enjoy!

'Perhaps I should just tell him how I feel?' Rook thought as he drove to Magister Tenyson's house. 'After all, I can't lie to a Magister.' He slid in next to Magister Tenyson's van and sat still for a moment after he shut off the engine. 'He probably wouldn't settle for an alien like ,now that I think about it: Magister Tenyson probably isn't like that at all.I am such an idiot.' Rook sighed and slid out of the he walked towards Magister Tenyson's house,Rook felt an immense guilt for not telling him how he felt...single-celled without Magister Tenyson by his side.

''Oh! Rook, there you are!Why don't you come in?'' Magister Tenyson called,standing outside of his imagined himself running over,landing into his arms,crying,telling Magister Tenyson how much he really cared about ,instead,Rook just ran up alongside him and offered Magister Tenyson's request of coming inside his Magister Tenyson closed the door behind them,Rook's heart gave a hard were the only two in the Rook felt a pair of hands on each of his shoulder' blushed as Magister Tenyson's head poked up beside Rook's face.''So,why don't you take a seat?''Magister Tenyson asked,a slight smirk on his blushed scarlet,but nodded and took a seat on the couch.

Magister Tenyson sat beside him. ''I called you over here beacause I wanted to speak to you about someting that's going on between in:you and I.'' he blushed.'Oh now what do I do?'he thought,panicking on the inside.''What is that Magister Tenyson?''Rook asked. ''How do you feel towards me,Rook?''Magister Tenyson asked,a smirk on his face. Rook's heart thuddered wildly,as if to say:''Just get it over with!'' ''Um...I...uh..think that...you...um...''for some strange reason,Rook's mouth was dry and his hands were drenched with heart had taken over in an act of a drum face felt as if it were on fire.

''Rook?Are you alright?''Magister Tenyson it was not a questioning was more like a I-know-what's-wrong-but-I-want-you-to-tell-me-kind of tone. Rook looked over and he nodded he looked back then felt a firm grip on his thigh he looked over at Magister Tenyson,who chuckled.''My hand slipped.''he 's eyes started to water. 'Why is he playing with my emotions like this?!Why is he trying to hurt my feelings?Doesn't he love me back?!'Rook thought as tears rolled down his were hot,just like his like his feelings for Magister Tenyson right about now.

Magister Tenyson looked at him as if he'd been slapped.''Rook don't are you so sad?Did I do something?I'm sorry I touched you right there,I just wanted to see what you would do.''Magister Tenyson weeped slowly.''Please don't cry,Rook.I hate seeing you like this!I-I really care about you,alright?! And I only wish you would feel the same about me,Rook.''Magister Tenyson insisted. Rook looked up at him to search his eyes,body language,anything that would reaveal he was ...he wasn' could tell.

Rook whimpered with a sniffle.' So...he does feel the same way about me after all.I haven't thoght about what to do if it got this far with him.'Rook thought. Then,Magister Tenyson looked straight at Rook as if he were about to hit him. He leaned in and Rook grabbed for his prototool but his whole body froze up as Magister Tenyson kissed him while grabbing his let go of his prototool and placed his arms on his shoulders.

When Magister Tenyson pulled away,he smiled.''You're beautifull, 's all that matters to me right are all I care about.''He put a startled hand to his heart...it had stopped beating so intenseley.'What does this mean?'Rook thought. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Magister Tenyson said three simple words that almost made him faint:''I love you,Rook.'' Magister Tenyson pulled Rook into a soft hug. When he pulled away,Magister Tenyson sighed as if releived to finally get that out of his head and into the open. 'He has felt the same way about me this entire time.I feel so foolish now for thinking I was the only one.'

Rook put his head down and wept with what Rook assumed was sorrow. ''Rook?'' Magister Tenyson looked up slowly. ''OH,MAGISTER TENYSON!''Rook cried as he burried his face into Magister Tenyson's shirt, rubbed his eyes on his shirt.''I LOVE YOU!I LOVE YOU SO MUCH,MAGISTER TENYSON!''Rook promised Tenyson smiled and rubbed Rook's head. ''It's ok, I love you too.''he told paused,only crying harder into Magister Tenyson's shirt. But,one thing Rook didn't understand was...he was crying,but...with a he Rook was crying,but he was was crying tears of happiness.


End file.
